Principe Azul
by Danitta.Lovegood
Summary: Navidad en la casa de la familia Tonks. Su única hija adolescente, se fuga a la cabaña donde conoció a su primer amor...Tonks&REmus.
1. Nostalgia

I-Nostalgia

**I-Nostalgia.**

En el medio del salón de una casa modesta, se encontraba una joven de unos 17 años Miraba al vacío, sentía que el aburrimiento se apoderaba de ella. Era noche buena y toda su familia se encontraba ahí: su padre y madre. No pretendía que fueran más, desde hace bastante tiempo se acostumbro a no esperar que llegara algún otro familiar. Solo conoció al primo de su madre, un Black. Él, fue muy importante en su niñez, fue quien encendió la llama de chica problema…termino que Sirius le enseño. Aún no podía comprender que estuviera preso, no podía creer que fuera él quien cometió esas atrocidades. Después de todo, le tenía un gran cariño a su "tío", él fue responsable de que conociera a su primer amor.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj diera las doce, sería Navidad pronto y tan solo una hora más para escaparse. No era que fuera a huir de casa y no pensaba regresar más. Es solo que necesitaba revivir ese día que cambio el resto de la suya. Faltaba poco y se cumpliría 7 años de su primer beso. Se sonrojaba de tan solo recordarlo.

El reloj del salón dio sus doce campanadas, con él el cielo estrellado se ilumino de colores gracias a los fuegos artificiales. _"¡Feliz Navidad, Tonks!",_ se dijo para sí. La muchacha de 17 años, mientras miraba ausente a sus padres brindar y darse las felicidades por la fecha. Su mente divagaba en cierto plan que tenía para terminar la fiesta, no pretendía dormirse sin hacer gala de un broche de oro para la "divertida" veladas con sus padres. Sino se apuraba se le iba hacer tarde. Luego de media hora, sus padres le anunciaron que irían a dormir. Sus ojos centellaron de júbilo, la espera había terminado. La joven se levanto del sofá, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando se aseguro que sus padres dormían placidamente, comenzó a hurgar entre su alborotada cama en busca de un diario de su niñez que encontró en una caja

-Eureka, a ver… ¿dónde esta?- pasaba a gran velocidad las páginas en busca de una guía para "la escapada". Esta era una nota que le dejo Sirius, junto con un mapa. Volvió a releer la nota, que decía:

_Nym_: (su cara se mostró reacia hasta el nombre que enunciaba la carta).

_Pequeña, espero que la hayas pasado estupendo con nosotros. Aún sigo pensando que fue lo que pediste como deseo, ya lo voy averiguar, no por nada me llama Sirius Black._

_Lily y James quiere que vayas a su casamiento, claro que te enviarán la invitación. Pero yo no podré ir a buscarte, lo hará Remus. Espero que no lo hagas renegar mucho._

_Pero dejemos eso de lado, acuérdate de no contarle a tu mamá el problemita que tuvimos con la moto... mmm, mejor trata de no contarle nada de lo que paso acá, sino no te dejara volver _(Tonks suspiró, sino volvió a salir fue por lo que sucedió con los Potter)._ Vas a ser una estupenda merodeadora cuando crezcas. Oh, si que lo serás. _

_Por eso, te dejo un último regalo de Navidad. Solo para cuando tengas la mayoría de edad y estés realmente aburrida. Te dejo las instrucciones para que vuelvas a la cabaña, __**atención: no quiero que vayas con ningún muchachito.  
**__Tú siempre serás del tío. ¿Sí? Acuérdate de eso. Usa mi regalo solo para romper las reglas, si es para el bien té deshedero de mis dotes..._

_Con amor,_

_Sirius. _

Concluyo su lectura con un interrogante en su cabeza, el porque de lo que paso luego. Cerro el diario, agarro su bolso y se dispuso a salir.

La noche era fría, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado con una pintoresca media luna sobre el cielo y , para la suerte de ella, no había ventisca. Agarro su cometa y se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa. Una vez allí, estaba concentrándose y analizando que podía hacer para llegar lo más rápido posible: por un lado, podía aparecerse en la cabaña, si llegaba a recordar el lugar exacto; o bien, podía aparecerse lo más cerca posible y viajar por unas dos horas. Ya que sus padres cerraron la línea para viajar en la red flu.

Al final decidió por pura corazonada arriesgarse y tratar de aparecerse, un poco de adrenalina no le vendría mal para comenzar la noche. Le dirigió una última mirada a la casa, y comenzó a acordarse de las pautas para aparecerse. En esos momentos agradecía a ver aprobado su examen, era una de las pocas cosas en las cuales podía concentrarse completamente y no ser patosa. Evoco el recuerdo, y recito para sí las tres D: "Determinación, Destino y Desenvolvimiento", y con la gracia de una gacela desapareció.

Sintió que abandonaba el jardín de su casa, y todo la envolvía en rápidos movimientos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en lugar que recordaba.

Era una cañaba rústica con un toque de envejecimiento, la naturaleza había comenzado a avanzar por las paredes, mostrándolas de un pintoresco color verde musgo. El paisaje que regodeaba la casa le daba un toque de lugar encantado, parecía sacado de un cuento infantil muggle. Tonks quedo totalmente anonadada ante el paisaje que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Era más maravilloso de lo que lo recordaba, la magnificencia del lugar hizo que la chica gritará de jubilo. Quedo estática por unos segundos y pensó que necesitaba un cambio en su aspecto de acuerdo al paisaje.

-Bien, que color quedará mejor en este paisaje...mmm, ¡Ya sé!-Su cara adopto una expresión afligida, Su pelo largo se contrajo para dejarlo corto y en puntas, su color negro paso a un llamativo violeta. Sus ojos de color gris pararon a un azul profundo.-Bien, ahora si estoy a tono-anunció a la nada con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Miles de recuerdos se le presentaban, y las ansias no se hizo esperar. Tenía que entrar, pero aún tenía un cierto recelo ante lo que se podía encontrar adentro. Para su sorpresa, comenzó a nevar, los copos de nieve caían llenándole la cabeza de manchas blancas.

Decidió pasar. Se acerco a la puerta, giro la perilla pero no pudo entrar, estaba cerrada. Ante la interrupción de su paso, rebusco en su bolso y saco su varita, con la cual apunto la puerta y murmuró: Alohomora.

Un clic anunció que la puerta ya se podía abrir. Tonks entro con cautela y con la varita en alto al interior de la cabaña.  
En el interior estaba todo estaba a oscuras, trato de recorrer el lugar sin éxitos, pero se caía o trastabillaba con todo.

-_Homenum Revelio-_dijo. Ese hechizo que le enseñaron para su futura incursión a la Academia de Aurores. Ese era unos de sus sueños, convertirse en auror. Le quedaba poco tiempo para comenzar a recorrer esa meta, pero ahora le preocupaba más saber que la casa estaba desabitada. Y así era, no se encontraba nadie en el interior.

Busco el interruptor de la luz, cruzo los dedos y el lugar se ilumino. Miro con cierta nostalgia el lugar, tantas noches recordando y al fin se encontraba ahí. En primer lugar, estaba el living. Este se encontraba lleno de polvo, el sofá estaba mugido y la chimenea tenía telas de arañas. Se dirigió a la cocina comedor y observo el lugar. No había indicio de que alguien en muchos años habitara el lugar. Como lo suyo no era los hechizos domésticos decidió hacer el aseo manualmente. Limpió por más de una hora el lugar, recordando en cada sitio las cosas que vivió ahí. Decoro la casa con las guirnaldas que tenía en su bolso y saco un par de velas, mientras tanto, escuchaba música a través de sus walkman. Ella canta aún más fuerte que el sonido del tema que escuchaba. Bailaba y saltaba por todo el lugar, se encerró en su propio mundo.

En una de esas interpretaciones que hacia a un público inexistente, se tropezó con un pequeña cómoda provocando un cataclismo por todo el suelo. No solo ella se cayo al suelo sino, también, unos cuantos objetos añejos. Entre estos hubo algo que capto la atención de Tonks, era un libro de literatura infantil muggle titulado: El príncipe azul. Lo reconoció casi al instante como suyo. Su libro favorito de la niñez, ahora sabía donde lo había perdido. Cuando lo agarro para hojear, una foto quedo a la vista. En esta estaba una niña de unos 10 años con el cabello de un rosa chicle, un gran perro negro que iba y venía ladrándole a un ciervo y un joven de unos 20 años que sujetaba a la niña de su mano. Mientras unas lágrimas caían de su mejilla, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió...


	2. Reencuentros

**Discleimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J.K.R. yo solo escribo para imaginarme a esta hermosa pajera…_

_Espero que les guste…_

2- **Reencuentros.**

La puerta se abrió y una ventisca revolvió todo el lugar. Instintivamente Tonks tomó su varita y apuntó asía la puerta, pero para su calma no había señal alguna de que no haya sido abierta por la tormenta.

-Tonta, Tonks.-Se reprendió así misma, mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano. Recordó que no puso el pestillo de la puerta. Decidió entonces ordenar el recinto, tomó de su mochila los últimos objetos de decoración navideña que habían desaparecido misteriosamente de la sala común de hufflepuff y gryffindor._"Gracias Charlie", _pensó entre divertida y apenada por la situación.

Antes de viajar, Charlie le confeso su amor pero ella no le pidió un tiempo para pensarlo.

Luego de decorar el comedor y la cocina, decidió inspeccionar las dos habitaciones. Cada una de estas tenía en sus puertas una reseña. La más pequeña de las dos decía:

"Lily y James";

la segunda, la más grande:

"Sirius y Remus  
Propiedad de los solteros más codiciados y guapos."

Y debajo de esa frase, se relucían unas letras garabateadas que citaba:

"Y ahora, propiedad también de la escandalosa y única Nympha, sobrina de el más hermoso de los merodeadores."

-De seguro esta escrito por Sirius.-Susurro a la nada. Otra vez los recuerdos brotaban en su cabeza y con ellos una esplendorosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su delicado rostro.

Ya estaba todo arreglado o mejor dicho casi todo. Aún faltaba un detalle, y no era que Tonks fuese detallista, solo que era la última navidad que traería para sí los fantasmas de su feliz niñez.

¿Dónde estarán estas botitas navideñas?- pensaba. Arrugo el entrecejo y con sus dedos masajeaba su cabeza como queriendo activar su memoria. Estaba totalmente absorbida, tanto que no noto que una pequeña trampilla situada al lado del sofá comenzaba abrirse.

* * *

Unas horas atrás en las oscuras calles de Londres…

Se veía a lo lejos un farol que iluminaba la figura de un hombre de mediana edad, pelo entre cano, ojos color miel que denotaban resignación y vestido con un piloto algo raído. Remus Lupin volvía a releer la carta de desalojo por falta de pago. Otra vez se encontraba en la calle, en noche buena. En el suelo se apoyaba una vieja valija con todas sus pertenencias, se sentía destruido, toda su vida se encontraba en ese equipaje. No tenía a quien recurrir, su vida se desmorono cuando murieron sus amigos. Era un lobo solitario, en medio de una ciudad marginada, con tan solo un galeón en el único bolsillo sano.

Miro para el cielo nublado y un copo de nieve humedeció su nariz, dando comienzo a una ventisca, parecía que iba ser una blanca navidad.

"Bueno, Remus has tocado fondo". Pensó para sí el triste licántropo.

-Será mejor que vaya a algún refugio.-Dicho esto, con un plop llego al Caldero Chorreante.

Ahora era uno más de esos transeúnte más de aquel bar. Se daba lastima, se menos preciaba por no conseguir un poco de estabilidad en su vida, en cualquier aspecto de ella.

Así, entre una copa y un café, el reloj desvencijado de la taberna dio las doce. "Feliz Navidad, Remus Lupin."

Otra vez sentía esa sensación de derrota con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia. Entonces en su mente se forjo un torbellino de recuerdos. Todas las navidades con los merodeadores y Lily en la cabaña de los Potter. Entonces, sin saber porque, llevo instintivamente su mano al reloj que aún conservaba como un tesoro, era el último regalo de sus amigos.

Fue así que resurgió ese recuerdo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

Flashback-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

7 años atrás.

-Toma Moony, este lo escogimos principalmente para ti.- Dijo James, tirándole un pequeño paquete. Remus, unos años más joven lo tomo y abrió, saco del regalo un reloj del estilo muggle. Era plateado y de números romanos, y tenía el detalle de tener en el lado del revés una seña que rezaba: _"Vive cada día como si fuera el último, no pierdas el tiempo en pretextos."_

Remus dijo la frase en voz alta y un signo de interrogación se formo en su cara. Sus ojos estaban todavía más claro de lo que era y sus pupilas se dilataron para comprender esa frase.

-Vamos Remus, es sencillo. No dejes nunca que tu condición sea una traba para que vivas feliz.-Repuso Lily Evans con ternura.-Tú sabes lo que vales, deja de espantar a quienes se acercan a ti.-culmino con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Moony, las lindas pollitas salen despavoridas cuando muestras los dientes. Eso lo deberías dejar cuando ya las tienes entregadas- termino de decir Sirius con un giño y una sonrisa de galán.

-Muy gracioso, Canuto. Muchas gracias Lily. Pero, ¿Dónde esta James?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Debe haber salido afuera a asustar a Nym. Pobre pequeña, espero que James no abuse de su ingenuidad.-Recalco Lily en ese preciso momento se escucho un grito y luego muchas risas provenir del exterior de la cabaña.

Fin de Flashback-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana, Remus Lupin se resigno a convivir con esos recuerdos y decidió por último ir a la cabaña que sus amigos le dejaron como herencia. Podía pasar la noche ahí, solo una para recordar viejos tiempos y terminar por hundirse en esa depresión. Era el único camino que tenía, aunque hacia años que no iba para no tener que atormentarse, pero ante la perspectiva de dormir en la calle se trago su orgullo y se dispuso a salir para aparecerse en aquel lugar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con todo el mareo que conllevaba esa hazaña (y no solo por lo que bebió), estaba otra vez en ese lugar. Otra vez a lidiar con viejos fantasmas.

Al acercarse a la cañana, noto que las luces estaban encendidas y que una figura se movia adentro

"No puede ser un ladrón, todo el lugar tenía encantamientos para que solo el que estuvo en la casa pudiera entrar. Al menos que ya no surtan efecto los encantamientos." Pensó para sí Remus que decidió sorprender al rufián por medio de una entrada secreta. Cuando llego a la puerta de atrás de la cabaña, al lado con un movimiento de varita consiguió abrir una trampilla que llevaba a un túnel que conducía al living. Ese era un túnel que solía utilizar James con Lily para sus salidas nocturnas.

Una vez adentro de este, llego a la trampilla y la abrió con sumo cuidado para atacar de sorpresa a quien estuviera adentro.

-Petrificus Totales- grito ni bien salio, el hechizo que dio de lleno para su sorpresa a una muchacha. Tenía puesto esos artefactos muggles que reproduce música y en una de sus manos sostenía una botita de navidad con el nombre de Nymphadora Tonks.

Agarro a la muchacha, consternado y la depósito en el sofá, mientras en una rápida inspección vio que la casa estaba adornada y limpia en vez de sucia y añeja como se la esperaba, sobre la chimenea estaban las botas navideñas que reconoció enseguida, eran las botas que Lily Evans colgaba cada navidad con sus nombres.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, pero no encontraba explicaciones. Decidió deshacerle el hechizo. Apuntándola con la varita dijo:

-Dime ya quien eres.-Repuso en el tono más agresivo que pudo encontrar para esa extraña ocasión. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, tan solo la muchacha de pelo violeta y ojos azules profundos lo miraba con sorpresa. Sorprendiéndose aún más cuando una lágrima comenzó a brotar de sus ojos.

-Remus, Remus…¿Eres tú?-Soltó entre sollozos la joven y tomándolo desprevenido a Remus, le salto al cuello profiriéndole un enorme abrazo que hizo tambalear al licántropo.-Por favor, dime que eres él, que eres Rem y que no estoy soñando.-Suplicaba la muchacha.

-¿Rem?- Se dijo para sí, había una sola personita que lo había bautizado con ese nombre, pero recordaba que no media más que un metro y medio del suelo. No podía ser la misma niña de hace 7 años atrás, no cabía en su cabeza que esa joven sea…

-Nym…¿eres tú?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Y así la abrazo, recordando a la pequeña que alguna vez llego de la mano de Sirius una navidad hace muchos años atrás.

* * *

Continuará…

Disculpen el retraso de un año…:p

Pero espero que sea de su agrado…Pronto seguirá…no creo que espere otro año! Jaja

Besos!


End file.
